


Names

by Creativity_In_Little_Time



Series: Making A Family [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Baby Names, F/F, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_In_Little_Time/pseuds/Creativity_In_Little_Time
Summary: Su and Kya stay up to talk about baby names.





	Names

"When they get here, what do you want them to call you?"

"Hm?" 

Kya looked up from her book to glance at Suyin. Her wife had her head laid on her shoulder, her eyes staring at the opposite wall. The waterbender wrapped her arm around her, and rubbed her slightly pregnanted stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. When they start to talk and they call for us, what will they say?"

Kya bit her lip, thinking.

It wasn't something they had talked about, too excited by the aspect of Su being pregnant. It was a good question. They couldn't both go by mom, and mother sounded way too formal. . .

"What would you want to go by?" Kya asked.

Su hummed, she tilt her head and pressed her lips against Kya's shoulder. Her green eyes narrowed in thought.

"Mommy or mom," Su said. 

"Fair."

"And you?"

"I don't know, mama, maybe?"

"Has a nice ring top it for you," Su said.

Kya could feel the smile against her shoulder, and she chuckled.

"Su, please."

"I didn't even say anything."

"You didn't have to."

Kya grabbed Su's chin and kissed her, Su hummed appreciatively but pulled away.

"I'm serious, I meant nothing by it. . .unless you wanted it to."

Suyin bit her lip as she stared Kya's own before looking her suggestively.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Raava! Kya, I don't always have an innuendo in mind," Su laughed. "We're getting off-topic, anyway, we have more pressing matters."

Suyin toss Kya's book to the side and saddle her wife's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Kya raised an eyebrow and rest her arms around Su's waist.

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

"Baby names."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You first, I actually have a list of names. Boys and girls."

"Well, now I'm curious."

"Too bad, you're up first."

"Fine."

Kya leaned against the bedpost to think of names when Su hit her on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You haven't thought of names?"

"I still have time!"

"Spirits, this is the most important part! A name that defines them!"

"You can't decide that by first sight!" Kya said. "What if the name you choose means. . . _one with earth_ and they turn out to be a waterbender?"

Su rolled her eyes. "Fine, fair point  _but_ a nice sounding name and meaning is good."

"I thought we agree on nice sounding names without meaning?" Kya said. "Especially when you went to look up our names and yours meant " _unadorned, plain."_?"

Su's brow twitched at this.

"I thought I told you to never bring that up again."

"It's not my fault that you went to look it up even after I warned you not to."

Su rolled her eyes. "You made your point. No deciding names based on meaning."

"You still want to share the names?"

"Yes, of course, I still like them."

"Go on, then."

"For boys: Kuwat, Khalil, Kekoa, Kelemen, Kenshin, Jia-Long, Rong, Raiden, and Tadashi."

"Why do most of the names start with K?"

"And why not? I liked most of them and Kelemen really sticks with me."

"Me too, Kel for short?"

Suyin wrinkled her nose but sighed, in resignation. "I suppose but-"

"Suyin."

Su pushed Kya away as she laughed. 

"You can't say you hate nicknames when you go by a nickname."

"Another fair point but Kelemen sounds so much better."

"Imagine a three-year-old saying "Kelemen" and a five-year-old trying to write that."

"He'd be able to spell it a five-years-old." Su scoffed.

"Hm, I doubt it," Kya smirked at Su.

"Oh, haha, you're not funny. Wanna hear what I have for the girls?"

"Yeah."  
  


"Kaiya, Natsuko, Yuri, Mariko, Hathai, Ratree-"

"You want to name our daughter,  _Rat tree?"_

"You don't pronounce it that way." Su said, hitting Kya's arm.

Kya laughed. "Okay, fine, continue. Just know that,  _Rat tree_ is out of the question."

Su rolled her eyes. "And Amaya, Aranya, and Kamala."

"Hm, no."

"No?"

"Yeah, I don't like any of those. What about Jaya?"

Su opened her mouth to reject the name but she closed it as she tilt her head in thought. She hummed,  as she leaned back into Kya's lap.

"That sounds nice," Su said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Su gave her a peck on the lips before leaning into Kya's body.

"Kelemen and Jaya."

She said the names out loud, trying them out.

"Yes, I like it."

"Good." 

Kya kissed her forehead and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"You know, I want more than two kids."

"I know," Kya said. "But let us have these two first and worry about it when the time comes."


End file.
